Talk:Face of the Future
Just won this as a relatively under-geared 75RDM/37WHM with no movement speed+ gear. Had to die and reraise once, but NPCs were able to handle themselves while I rested. Did kite a bit while weakened, though. --Suteru 17:36, May 30, 2011 (UTC) *Strongly recommend using diaga to keep the attention of all mobs on you. Its not a hard fight either way by any means but if you do this you'll find that its much better for your MP reserve. Be careful to avoid stun though if you do this, as all of the stones will be on you while you're vulnerable. *Just duoed this with WHM + RDM; Just heal npcs and kite tombstones around in circles. Hasting npcs, when you can, might help with time. *Duoable by any Healer/ninja and DD/Ninja or 2 Healers. Just dou'd it with (me) Warrior 75 and (Orica) whm 75 on Bahamut Serv. *Soloable by 75RDM/SCH with Crimson Cuisses (i was /sch from soloing the previous nm). Just kite everything in a circle and heal yourself and the NPCs when they go low on health. Also can DoT the main statue with Bio2 and Poison.. Don't bother with tombstones as the NPCs will take care of them. Probably better on NIN sub. -Spira, Ragnarok *Can also be fought by a party. 6/6 WHM RDM PLD SAM PUP DRG party (levels ranging from 75-77) won without much difficulty, PLD/WAR straight tanking the Fangmonger Colossus, DRG/WHM eliminating the weak Tombstones with occasional help by PUP or SAM. Just take care to have DDs back away from the Fangmonger Colossus if weakened by the repeated AoEs. *Likely another alternative is to have DDs simply kill the Tombstones (rather than kiting) while healers focus on the NPCs. *Duoed with 75 SCH/WHM and 75 RDM/WHM. Curing the NPCs will turn Fangmonger Colossus (but not the other tombstones) to the healer, so squishy mages beware and start running. The SCH was supposed to be the dedicated healer and the RDM the dedicated kiter, but after a Cure IV on one NPC, the SCH promptly got hate and died. As a result, the next cure was a Rapture + Accession + Divine Seal Cure 4 on all 3 NPCs which solidified the SCH's hate for the remainder of the battle. Be prepared to change between healing NPCs and kiting if you decide to duo with 2 healers. Tekie1016 17:25, June 28, 2010 (UTC) *After reading this talk page, I decided to attempt a solo. I solo'd as 78WHM/BLM (should have gone SCH, or /RDM if I were level 80). I won! The 75 RDM win was no surprise to me (see Spira of Ragnarok). But it seems any mage that can reasonably heal and kite is set to go. My only kiting gear is the +8% movement speed on the custom leg gear from A Shantotto Ascension, but because of the statue's slow movement speed, that's all I needed to stay ahead of him. The tombstones themselves rarely had hate on me, but the NM always had hate on me. The key is to *let the NM* use the conal Paralysis move on you, but do not let him use the AoE stun attack when you're in range. I made that mistake once, had to use Benediction to recuperate. Otherwise, just let the NPCs slowly deal damage, heal them if they drop below 50% HP. Most of their damage will be dealt when NM uses paralysis move on you, because he stands still for that. Kite path is basically the exterior walls of the dungeon, and the two "trade" points are the back area with the pond in the big room, and the small room through the one tunnel. Took 25 of 30 minutes to complete. - Tonelico (Leviathan) Tonelico 21:27, July 3, 2010 (UTC) *Fairly easy solo as 80RDM/NIN with fast pants. Ran in and cast Pro 5 on both NPCs, and then circled the room to gather agro. Paralyze move sucks, but seems weak. Just keep shadows up and let the NPCs do the rest.--*kul* 14:39, July 6, 2010 (UTC) *Soloable by a WHM75/NIN37 with no movement speed. As outlined, buffed the NPCs and Flashed the larger statue to get hate, and kited around the arena while the NPCs did their work. Slightly difficult mostly due to MP issues; the NPCs were close to death by the time the NM was dead. A Yagudo drink, or even an Elixir or two would have made this fight a lot smoother. As a RDM/NIN or SCH/NIN this fight would honestly be simple for a half competent kiter. Just try and keep out of range as much as possible and keep your shadows up to avoid Seismostomp. *Soloed as SCH80/NIN, no meds required. As others have said, simply claim the big one and kite. The little ones will go for you when they repop but didn't seem to be much of an issue. With ~30% PDT they were hitting for 70~100, not an issue for when I needed to cure. As others have said, Numbing Glare is not a gaze move, it will hit you regardless (if you're in range) but the paralyze is very weak (1/10 proc guesstimate). Have a full charge of sublimation prior to going in, then Accession P5/S4 on one of the NPCs and it will hit all of you. The NPCs didn't really take much damage (only initially when they were killing Tombstones and then the only damage they sustained was from Seismostomp which did ~5-10% which a simple Cure 4 recovers). Didn't have any MP issues. Kegsay 17:40, August 26, 2010 (UTC) *Duoed, WHM/SCH80 and COR/NIN80. The warmachine did not join in the fight until 20 minutes have passed. At that time, we were at 46% on the large statue and were sure we were going to fail. But it went down super fast from that point. I barely had to cure the NPCs and I ended up kiting all the small tombstones while the COR kited the big one. Dish 02:02, September 2, 2010 (UTC) *Solod as a 80 WHM/SCH. Died 4-5x with RR/SS cast after reraising. Strat was to cure and kite as much as I could, and then die to lose hate of the Boss. RR/SS after getting up, and curing if the NPCs fall below 50%, they can stand more than 5 mins of taking a beating. Their AOE moves pretty much can decimate the smaller statues, so that's not much of a problem. *Very easy to solo as Red 81 Nin 40. No Crimson Legs , No Convert used, just prot + Haste Npc, few cure needed do to enmity always on me. *Soloed as 85 SMN/WHM. Total fight took about 15 min. Healed the NPCs using Healing Ruby II and a few Cure III's and Cure IV's. Carbuncle took hate once in a while, but I had to do quite a bit of kiting. I used the Tatsumaki Sitagoromo pants from the Shantotto expansion with +8% movement speed to stay ahead of the big statue. I used a vile elixir and 3 yagudo drinks throughout the fight to keep MP up, used siphon once towards the end of the fight, but it's a hassle since it takes some time. Megamisan 17:33, November 12, 2010 (UTC) *Soloable by a BLU90/NIN42. I recommend /NIN over /WAR just for blinking Seismostomp because the stun effect is really obnoxious. Otherwise, Taco + Cocoon, keep Haste and Refresh on and spam Whirl of Rage to wipe the adds. Close fight, but not hard otherwise. Don't expect to zerg it down with physical spells because it has extremely high damage resistance like Dynamis statues. --Eremes 22:47, December 11, 2010 (UTC) *Soloable by RDM88/WHM43 (did not change sub between this and previous fight). Important to note (and added to front page) that Composure will wear on entry into this fight since you are technically zoning. Since I was not paying attention initially this made the fight a little harder later on when buffs such as Phalanx wore. While Numbing Glare is a very weak paralyze, it did manage to catch my use of Composure causing me to wait the reset. Without that hickup, the fight would have been a breeze using Wlegs and about -30% physical Damage gear. Statues hit me for roughly 30~50 per hit with phalanx up leaving it easy to just run around with Regen II and only stopping to cure npc or reapply Bio II/Poison II. Gear I used was Cheviot Cape(-5-10%), Jelly Ring(-5%), Terra's Staff (-20%), no food and ProV+Phalanx. Also, I removed verification tag about smaller tombstones respawning, they do infact respawn after a set amount of time if only 1 or 2 are killed. Kerayu February 3, 2011 *solo whm90/sch45. kited with +8% movement from pants, though not needed since main mob walked really slow. I would cure the NPCs whenever they got to 50%, which would take a while so i waited for Penury to be ready and i would Cure6 and run away. I died once and was able to RR, cure and run without any problems. Silly fight, but easy --Kingofgeeks 19:10, February 28, 2011 (UTC) *Solo as DRG90/RDM45 kept up refresh, cured npcs when I had a chance, used jumps on the main stat(did anywhere from 60-550) fairly easy fight, took about 20 mins, npcs were at 30/44/95% at the end. Helldemon 20:20, June 20, 2011 (UTC) *Solo'd 90BST/DNC. no special gear just DD'd. used 1 DipperYuly and 2-3 Eta's cured npc's a couple of times but tbh they didn't need it. kept on the Mega Tombstone the whole time. was at 25% when Bostilette joined the fight - Nickstorm Siren Server 13:00 September 12, 2011 *Solo'd 95Dnc/Sam, attacked main mob, kept fan dance up, kited around the room and tossed a curing waltz III on NPCs and myself. After the battle and CS, went back to the present day maw in Batillia Downs as instructed but didn't get the CS. I had to go back to the past, exit through the maw in Batillia Downs, and then check it to get the final CS. - Lager, 4 Dec 2011